


Sweet Dreams and Flying Machines in Pieces on the Ground

by BarracudaHeart



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Death, Alternate Universe, Bisexual Male Character, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Melancholy, Missing Persons, Sad Ending, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarracudaHeart/pseuds/BarracudaHeart
Summary: Never, in all the years that they knew each other, did he want to talk to him as much as he did right now, and he just couldn't.





	

“I’m sorry you didn’t know sooner…”, she’d spoken with sympathy when the silence was too thick.

“Nah, hey, it’s my fault for kind of going off the grid and whatever,” he’d waved off with a halfhearted shrug, trying to ignore the sourness in his mouth, and the uncomfortable feeling in his face.

It’d been years since Lars had been back in his hometown. He’d gotten attached to his new residency in college and opted to stay there after graduation. Following some poor life choices and just general anxiety, he’d stayed away from most forms of communication besides face to face. It worked surprisingly well in this modern day and age. He’d managed to get married and he was working as a bartender part time. Not half bad, things considered.

He’d been on his way back up state from a trip, and had decided to stop in town, visit his parents, see old friends, and what not. He’d actually been pretty antsy about getting back home, but he could spare a couple hours here, he supposed. He’d been talking to Sadie, and asking about her happenings in the last few years when horror movies had been brought up.

“Oh yeah,” he’d laughed, “Where’s Ronaldo? I gotta see what shit he’s come up with since I was last here.”

Sadie had suddenly gone quiet, and Lars had asked if things were bad between them

_ “Ron’s been missing for five years.” _

* * *

 

“I kind of had a feeling it was gonna happen,” Fryman sighed, rubbing his temple with slight exasperation, as he retold the story to Lars, “He was always going off for days to who knows where with his camera and everything,” and then shrugged, “I guess I never expected than he wouldn’t come back one day.”

“Did they find anything?”

“No,” the graying man shook his head, “No clothes, cameras, no nothin’. Just his car on the edge of the forest he was going hiking in.”

“Ah yeah”, Lars nodded. Sadie had told him Ronaldo had been a pretty avid hiker, a great activity to compliment his love of exploring.

“They thought they found his hiking gear, but it was too small to even fit him,” Fryman shook his head, approaching the counter again to handle new customers. Lars took that as his cue to leave. 

But before he turned, Fryman had quipped, “I’d like to think he’s just camped out there, living off some little town nearby. People like him always do that, it seems....guess I was too hard on him.”

* * *

 

Peedee didn’t think so. 

“He wouldn’t ever just...leave, y’know? Not without telling me,” he frowned, dumping potato peelings in the compost, “He wouldn’t tell dad where he went, but he’d at least tell me.”

“Did he act weird before he left?”

“He always acted weird! But not like bad weird or anything. He seemed himself when he left,” he shrugged, and fixed his sweater with a sigh, “Jeff, Steven and I went out looking at least once a week for him. But nothing,” he shook his head with a sense of hopelessness, “I kind of know something probably happened to him and that he’s not coming back,” he spoke quietly, “I’ve accepted that. But still...it’d be nice to know why.”

Lars nodded, pretty understanding. Closure was something he’d been thriving on in his life, after all the mistakes he made growing up. He worked to make things right with people, to make himself worthy of forgiveness.

Peedee had repeated again, voice tired, from the physical exertion of all that searching during the years to the emotional strain.

“I know he probably won’t ever come back. I just wish I knew why.”

* * *

 

_ “Bye Ron, don’t do anything too stupid while I’m gone.” _

 

_ “No promises.” _

* * *

 

Lars had kind of regretted not keeping tabs on Ronaldo now. If he’d even bothered to check that guy’s blog at least once in the time he was away, he might have known that something wasn’t right if he hadn’t updated in so long. 

He didn’t know what to do about this. He was already driving towards home through the woods, it wasn’t like he was coming back to the city anytime soon. 

He’d just be going about his life in his new town, and his new family. And Ronaldo would still be missing.

_ I just gotta know where you went, man. _

Taking a deep sigh, Lars skipped the exit to drive home, and continued in the direction of the forest clearing where Ronaldo’s car had been found.

* * *

 

Ok maybe this was the smallest bit pointless. It wasn’t like the minute Lars hit the forest path that he’d find a clue to where Ronaldo went. Who knows how many times search and rescue crews had gone through here, looking for a sign of the guy, and giving up after so long.

But still, he just wanted to look. To see the forest, to see if maybe there was a  _ reason _ Ron would ever want to stay here if he could.

Lars tried to look on his phone for nearby towns that Ronaldo would find refuge in, but there was no signal. Of course.

Continuing to walk, Lars considered taking the winding path that led away from the steeper parts of the forest, the parts deep and unexplored.

_ What would Ronaldo do? _

Probably the exact opposite of whatever Lars would think to do.

Giving a tense breath, Lars walked off the trail, and eased his way down the incline, into the unknown.

This was gonna go _ great. _

* * *

  
  


“Lars? Is that you?”

“Ronnie, what the fuck.”

Less than ten steps taken in the wilder woods, someone had called out Lars’ name, and almost immediately he knew who he was.

He looked scruffy both from age, and from who knows how long living out here, but he seemed alright, dressed for colder weather. It was pretty warm this time of year though.

“How long have you been out here?”, Lars had asked almost incredulously.

“A while,” Ronaldo shrugged with a good natured grin.

“You look terrible,” Lars scoffed.

“I should say the same,” Ronaldo rolled his eyes, “You really had to go for the face piercings?”

“Fuck you,” Lars grinned, almost a little relieved to see him, “Where have you been? They’ve been looking for you.”

“I know,” Ronaldo sighed, “Long story, can’t explain it. And I don’t feel like it.”

“Whatever,” Lars shook his head, “Why didn’t you tell anyone?”

“I’d rather not get into that right now. But honestly, I’m just glad to see someone here finally.”

“Do you need a ride back to town?”

“I don’t need it,” the scruffy man shrugged, “I’m staying here.”

“Oh…,” Lars frowned, “Well...do you want me to tell your family where you’re at so they can-”

“No.”

The suddenness of how Ronaldo said it kind of took Lars by surprise, and he raised an eyebrow.

“Look...it’s…,” Ronaldo licked his lips, and tried to come up with words, but sighed when he found himself without any, “Can I show you something if you follow me?”

Lars was puzzled, and slightly suspicious, looking over his shoulder to the incline he’d navigated down, hoping he could remember where he came from, then sighed, “Yeah, ok. So long as I come back.”

“You will. Promise.”

* * *

  
  


As confusing as this whole walk felt, Lars wasn’t questioning it too much. Ronaldo seemed okay, so that was sort of a relief. He was blabbing on about how this forest was crawling with creatures and truths untold and how he was paving the way for future explorers to discover the true workings of the world behind the facade that was society.

“So what have you been up to?”, Ronaldo had asked, cutting his rant short when he noticed Lars was rolling his eyes a little too much.

Lars sighed, “Oh you know. Screaming and yelling.”

“No, really,” he laughed, “What did you do away from Beach City?”

“Went to college, left college, got a job that pays the bills, got married-”

“To Sadie?”

“Nah,” Lars laughed, “His name is Kai, he’s a speech therapist. We met at the bar I worked at, and hit it off.”

“Aww”, Ronaldo squished his cheeks, “Cute.”

“Yes, he is,” the other snickered with a puff of his chest in mock pride, “I think Sadie and Kiki are a thing now. I talked with her a bit while I was visiting town.”

Giving a nod, Ronaldo sighed, “I miss Sadie. How is she?”

“She’s doin’ ok. She did seem pretty sad about you.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

Lars wanted to ask him why he couldn’t just go back to town and check in with everyone, but since Ronaldo seemed so adamant to not return, he wouldn’t comment.

“...Did you ever go to flight school like you wanted?”, Ronaldo then asked.

Lars paused in his steps, “...How did you know I went to flight school?”

“...Your mom had mentioned it to me before I left,” Ronaldo spoke after a moment.

“Ah,” Lars nodded slowly, and sighed, “I went for like a year. Then stuff happened so I had to drop out.”

“Oh. Are you gonna try to go back?”

He shook his head, “Too much money to invest, and I just sort of had to move on with my life, y’know?”

“...Right,” Ronaldo sighed, continuing to walk in the forest.

* * *

 

 

“Hey Lars, can I ask you something?”

“Shoot.”

“Why’d you drop out of flight school? Nobody really just...drops out, you know?”

“I did,” Lars spoke curtly, continuing to walk, squinting as the forest grew darker with the sunset, “Where are we even going, man? It feels like we’ve been walking for hours!!”

“We’ll be there soon,” Ronaldo assured, then asking, “Did you fail something?”

Lars rubbed his forehead, “Ugh. Why are you asking?”

“Just curious.”

“If I tell you, will you tell me why you won’t go back to town?”

Ronaldo stared ahead into the forest, “...Fine.”

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Lars sighed, “I crashed during a test. That’s it.”

“...Oh.”

“Yeah. That’s basically it.”

“That’s unfortunate,” Ronaldo clapped his shoulder, feeling strangely cold to the touch, “I’d have loved to see you as a jet pilot.”

“Damn buddy you need gloves?”, Lars wheezed.

“I’m fine, don’t worry,” he assured, and then took a sudden left, into a clearing of trees, “We’re almost here I think.”

“...Why are you out here? Why won’t you go home?”

Ronaldo said nothing.

“Ron, you promised you’d tell me.”

The other just kept walking.

Lars stood in place, watching him, then suddenly got mad, “You know your brother is worried sick about you!?”

No answer.

“Your dad thinks it’s his fault you’re gone! Sadie misses you!!”

Ronaldo stood in place.

“Just...why are you here??”, Lars groaned, close to tearing his hair out. Ronaldo was weird but this was  _ beyond _ cryptic.

Ronaldo sighed, and motioned for him to come over, and pointed ahead.

Fists shaking, Lars walked over with slow deliberate steps, and glared, “What??”

Peering over Ronaldo’s shoulder he saw the steeper part of the forest.

“Down there.”

“What?”

“We have to go down there,” Ronaldo sighed, “You have to go down there to see it.”

“Ronaldo this is fucking weird.”

“Hey, it’s my specialty, no?”, he gave a tired, but good natured smile.

Lars stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking behind him to make sure Ronaldo was following.

“Watch your step,” Ronaldo warned as they eased their way down the best path to reach the bottom, “You might have a bit of trouble climbing back up.”

“You’re gonna have it worse,” Lars snorted.

Ronaldo only smiled with a slight nod of the head. He wasn’t seeming much like himself.

When they reached the bottom, Lars immediately saw a bag of hiking gear that was incredibly dirty and worn, “Ronaldo no offense but this is a really shitty place to camp out and go monster hunting.”

“I didn’t intend to stay out here this long,” Ronaldo admitted forlornly, “It was a mistake.”

“So what’s keeping you from going home?? Why would you want to stay here?”

And then Lars saw it in the foliage. The remnants of a dirtied, cracked camera lens. 

“Your camera needs a new-”

Lars’ heart didn’t stop when he saw the cloth peeking out of the deeper green, like one would expect. Instead, he just went eerily calm.

_ Ronaldo’s wearing a jacket like that. Well...he was... _ When Lars had turned his head to see the other, he had suddenly disappeared out of view.

Getting onto his knees to brush away the dead leaves and grass, Lars paused a moment, then sighed.

_ “Oh. Fuck.” _

* * *

 

  
  


“...Well...no wonder you couldn’t go home,” Lars sighed, legs folded under himself as he stared up at the night sky, before looking back down at the half buried skeletal remains and tattered cloth. 

Part of him was too stunned to be terrified that he’d perhaps gone mad and wandered into the forest all by himself and not led by a spirit.  But this whole thing had hit him a little too suddenly and surprisingly more real than when his plane had hit the runway, and the wing had splintered into pieces before his very eyes, and Lars was too taken by surprise to notice his arm had done about the same too. He couldn’t get in the cockpit of a plane anymore or even get through flight school without thinking it over and over.

“That really blows man,” Lars sighed, “You must have slipped and fallen.”

He wouldn’t have wished this on anyone. Especially not Ronaldo.

“It’s so weird,” Lars sighed, “I literally hadn’t talked to you in like...ten years or something after I left the city, and I still remembered you...I didn’t think I did, but...I must have known you too well if I got here and found you after all these years.”

He looked at the stars again, “Or maybe I really am going mad and you led me here. I don’t know,” he sighed, and folded his arms over his knees, “Look...I know things for us were always kind of weird, like, we weren’t even full fledged friends again when I left, but we didn’t hate each other anymore, y’know?”

He gazed into the twinkling lights, watching a shooting star skip by, “...I...kinda missed you. And I’ll miss you now.”

He looked down at the bones of his old friend, “I know you don’t want your family to be sad. I get it. But...they really gotta know, man. For closure, y’know? They’d probably want to bury you somewhere nicer than this. At least, can I tell your brother?”

When there was no answer, Lars sighed, “I’m gonna tell him, ok? When I get some cell service, I’ll call him, tell him where I found you and stuff.”

After a minute, he spoke again, “I left flight school because I really thought I was gonna die...And you...you’re here, and you never even acted scared of anything.  Heck...when we were kids, we thought you were gonna be the guy to fly fearless and all that crap,” he laughed with bemusement, “Heck you didn’t act scared when you led me down here either….”

This was weird. When Ronaldo was here, Lars didn’t ever really want to talk to him as much as he did right now. This was probably the last time they’d really get to talk like this, and Lars just had nothing more to say. Of course.

Blinking away the hot sensation in his eyes, Lars finally stood up with a sigh, “I’ll visit your family more, ok? For your sake.”

Draping his own jacket over the remains, so they could be found later, he stuffed his hands in his pockets, and looked up at the incline he’d climbed down, “...Make sure I don’t fall and end up next to you, aight? You promised me I’d get out of here.”

Even when Lars eventually made it out of the forest and to his car, and eventually home, he never once felt alone on the journey.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The title is a lyric from the song 'Fire and Rain' by James Taylor, another song about loss and melancholy regret


End file.
